


Desayuno

by STsuki



Series: Study in  Gods & Monsters [6]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Breakfast, Inappropriate Humor, Kirk & Hernan are protective and confuse, M/M, Mornings, Tim Drake Angst, Tim Drake Has Issues, is not really funny
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Como un alíen y un vampiro de otra Tierra, las bromas mórbidas son divertidas hasta que se vuelven literales.





	Desayuno

**Author's Note:**

> Desayuno 18/08/19

Aunque bajo todos los principios vivían en el almacene que Jason les había proporcionado, todavía iban a cocinar a la mansión Wayne la mayor parte del tiempo, era un lugar calmante y habían descubierto que era el sitio en el que menos tiempo pasaba todo el mundo.  
  
Había café para él y huevos fritos con pan tostado, Kirk estaba sentado junto a la ventana observando el cielo a lo lejos con aire taciturno y un vaso con plasma tambaleante entre sus manos.  
  
Hubo una ráfaga de viento extraña y Kirk entrecerró los ojos, un momento después la puerta se abrió y un chico que se parecía a Clark con 20 años menos ingreso por la puerta de la cocina como si lo hiciera siempre.

Se congelo a medio paso y Hernán elevo las cejas mordiendo sus tostadas al escuchar el rápido revoloteo de su ritmo cardíaco. Kirk le dio una mirada significativa y el chico carraspeó.  
  
—Hola, lo siento, usualmente no hay nadie a esta hora, me llamo Kon. Deben ser los nuevos superbat.

—Soy Kirk, el es Hernán.

Kon asintió pasando de un pie a otro ligeramente inseguro.

Hernán trago su almuerzo y sonrió.

—¿Eres el chico de Clark?

Kon salto y se removió incomodo.

—En una forma de decirlo, soy uno de sus clones.

Kirk araño el cristal de su vaso y Kon retrocedió un poco asustado.

—Es decir es complicado, se suponía que debía destruir a Superman, o eso quería Luthor.

Hernán tosió con una sonrisa maniaca adornando sus labios.

—Espera, ¿Luthor? ¿Cómo Lex Luthor?

—Uh... ¿Sí? ¿El tipo que quiere matar a Superman cada tres días para conquistar el mundo?   
  
—Nunca voy a dejar vivir al desgraciado después de esto ¡Lo juro!

—Esperen ¿Él es bueno en su tierra?

—¿¡Qué!? ¡¡Por supuesto que no!!

—Pero él cree que si —acoto Kirk bebiendo su sangre hasta el fondo—. Aunque para ser claros nadie es completamente bueno o malo.

—Eso es cierto supongo, ¿Yo existo?

—Eso es más complicado, Clark no existe en nuestro universo y ya que eres un clon de él no podrías hacerlo.

—¿Quién es tu padre entonces?

—Zod. Y la señora de El

—¡Mierda! ¿Eso no te hace algo así como el medio hermano de Clark? ¡Podrías ser mi tío!  
  
—Que Bruce no te escuche o te cortara la lengua —dijo Tim ingresando con una taza de café a la cocina.

Kon se ilumino como una flor al sol y Kirk elevo las cejas en su dirección, curioso.

—Te ves como un saco de boxeo.

—Gracias, tu luces brillante, no puedes entrar a mi cueva si vas a ser radiante como campanita.

Tim dijo todo con un tono seco que hizo reír a Kon pero sus manos temblaban como un alcohólico en recuperación, apestaba a terror y angustia y sus ojos no parecían dispuestos a mirar a Kon, como si no pudiera creer que estuviera ahí.

—¡¡Aw!! No solo voy a iluminar tu cueva también voy a abrazarte.

Tim salto como un gato asustado y Kirk lo sostuvo de los hombros guiándolo con un gesto practicado al taburete más cercano.

Tomo un vaso de jugo de Hernán y se lo puso en la mano.

—Primero desayuno, uno de verdad con nutrientes y verduras, no lodo artificial.

Kon asintió.

—Traje manzanas ma´ las envía.

Voló y en un parpadeo había una gran cesta de fruta frente a Tim que parecía menos verde pero muy confundido.

—¿Quién es ma´?

—¿Uh?   
  
—La señora Kent —dijo Tim bebiendo del jugo mientras inspeccionaba el rostro de Kon con anhelo imbuido de angustia.

—Es la madre de Clark. Martha Kent, ella y Pa, Jonathan Kent, tienen una granja en Kansas ellos encontraron a Kal El cuando llego a la Tierra.

—Eso explica mucho sobre Clark.

—¿Cómo? ¿No son ellos tus padres de dónde vienes?

—No niño, Manuel y Rosa María Guerra, inmigrantes mexicanos me encontraron en el desierto cuando cruzaban la frontera.

Hernán había terminado y empezó a lavar sus platos.

—Lo siento, debió ser duro lidiar con los prejuicios de los idiotas.

Kon había metido las manos en sus pantalones y parecía muy avergonzado.

—Lo fue, pero nadie se mete con Superman ahora.

—Eso suena como lo que diría un súper villano.

—Bueno —dijo Kirk sentándose frente a Tim, todo confrontacional y sexy—.  
No somos precisamente héroes, en nuestro mundo la presidenta Waller…  
  
—¡Oh dios mío! ¿Waller es su presidenta? —pregunto Kon ligeramente verde.

—Si...  
  
—Esa mujer está loca tiene un grupo de supervillanos haciendo el trabajo sucio del gobierno, los llamo el escuadrón suicida, insertó explosivos en sus cuellos, si no le obedecen ¡Kaboom!  
  
Hernán se rio con ironía.

—Tiene sentido, parece ser su estilo, no hemos llegado a ese extremo pero quiere ponernos una correa, eso es seguro.

—Porque no son precisamente héroes ¿no?

Tim ladeó el rostro curioso.

Kirk se encogió de hombros con rigidez.

—Cuando tengo hambre no soy precisamente dócil y en medio de una pelea con un criminal que quiere matarme, no voy precisamente, a ser amable.

La realización amaneció en los ojos de ambos muchachos y luego se vieron antes de estallar en risitas nerviosas.

—Seguro que Clark y Bruce perdieron su mente, es extraño y seguro ya lo saben pero esa no es una opción, a menos que seas Jason pero él no tiene miedo de pelear con Bruce.

—¿Eso es un indicativo de algo? —pregunto Hernán confuso.

—Incluso Clark tiene miedo de pelear con Bruce y es indestructible —dijo Kon lleno de seriedad.

Hernán resoplo.

—Parece que Jason entiende que en comparación a mi Batman, el suyo es blandito.  
  
Kon y Tim perdieron el color del rostro y los miraron con una nueva ola de respeto y mucha reserva, Hernán tenía un ego demasiado saludable o era simplemente arrogante.

—Si en algo se consuelan, es mi amigo, pero aún así él nunca me ha visto como un igual.  
  
—¡Kirk!  
  
—Bueno si, eres un vampiro de la ciencia, eres único, y no creo que haya nada malo en eso, es bueno ser especial y que haya alguien que pueda ver eso en ti, incluso si parece grosero, es valioso.  
  
Kon sonrió hacia Tim todo el rato y la risotada de Hernán mientras envolvía a Kirk en un abrazo gigante rompió toda la tensión anterior.

—¿Ves Kirk? Solo eres muy especial para mí.

Kirk parecía aburrido y un poco ridículo, no era un hombre pequeño pero donde Hernán era robusto y musculoso Kirk era angular y delgado, pero ambos hacían una imagen que encajaba perfectamente.  
  
—Necesito más café, esto es demasiado disonante.

—¡Sin café! ¡Termina tu jugo y a la cama! —dijo Kon apoyándose todo sobre Tim como un cachorro enorme y excitable.

—Pero-  
  
—Lo sé pero me he saltado todas las reuniones desde que regrese con Canario y Superman y no pienso ir solo, Kal aun esta raro, necesito que me ayudes a que no sea más raro.  
  
—Kon...  
  
Tim se aferro a uno de sus brazos y suspiro asintiendo a regañadientes.

—Ustedes dos no vayan a ensuciar la cocina de Alfred, el tiene una escopeta y Clark también le tiene miedo.

Hernán se rio y Kirk se dejo manejar como un muñeco a su antojo mientras todo el subtexto pasaba sobre la cabeza de Kon.

—Por cierto Jason me dijo que pasaría más tarde al almacén, encontró algo que quizás les sirva para el caso que los trajo aquí y Superman regresa mañana seguramente podrá verte en la fortaleza.

—Eso suena como un plan.

—Bien, nos vemos después.

Tim salió de la cocina prácticamente arrastrando a un Kon meloso y Hernán se sentó con Kirk en su regazo.

—¿Notaste el..?

—¿Pánico, angustia, dolor de Tim?

—Parece que tiene un grave caso de TEPT, pensé que tenían un humor muy negro, pero me está empezando a inquietar que lo que digan sea demasiado literal.

Kirk asintió en silencio y frunció el ceño.

Se suponía que eran los buenos y funcionales, si ellos con sus propias ausencias emocionales podían verlo para ellos debería ser obvio ¿No?

Eran su responsabilidad después de todo, con mascaras y sin ellas, debías cuidar de tus discípulos-cuasi hijos ¿O no?

Aunque fueran clones y fingieran que eran independientes y maduros.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!! Empezamos a publicar Septiembre!! Primero que nada gracias por leer son de lo mejor!! Recientemente retome esta serie y escribí 5 partes de un tirón, las estaré trayendo conforme vayan saliendo de la edición, hago lo mejor que puedo pero si hay errores son por completo mi culpa y no duden en señalarlos.
> 
> Los kudos y comentarios se agradecen mucho! 
> 
> Si gustan estar al tanto de mi trabajo creativo pueden seguirme en facebook [Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
Llevo un blog con una serie de recursos que según mi experiencia escribiendo pueden serle útiles a alguien :D Próximamente voy a estar escribiendo sobre el fanfic y el homo erotismo por si quieren estar al pendiente!
> 
> Si gustas apoyar mi trabajo como escritora puedes invitarme un café ;P [ Ko-Fi Sara Manen!](https://ko-fi.com/A5071YMT)
> 
> Te lo agradecería inmensamente, y si quisieras comisionarme algo también :D
> 
> Nos leemos en las siguientes partes! Saludos!


End file.
